bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alfa Kurosaki
Alfa Kurosaki '''jest kapitanem 2. Oddziału.Jest jednym z czterech najsilniejszych kapitanów zwanymi Generałami. Jest też członkiem klanu "Elita" Pojawia sie 7000 lat po wydażeniach z Bleach inna historia. Wygląd Szczupły,czarne jeżowate włosy,brązowe oczy,skużana werjia uniforu Shinigami bez rękawów,groźne spojżenie, wiecznie poważna mina,czarna rękawica na lewej dłoni ktura zakrywa blizne. Osobowość Jest typem dość strasznej i poważnej osoby ale wszyscy dażom go wielkim szacunkiem,niby nieprzejmuje sie nikim ale w żeczywistości nie pozwolił by skrzywdzić nikogo,traktuje swoją prace z lakkim zlekceważeniem,nigdy nie lekceważy swoich przeciwników,jest bardzo chonorowy i nigdy nie zabije bezdronnej osoby(Co najwyżej pokaleczy) a na egzekucji pozwala skazańcom sie bronić(Oczywiście fizycznie),uważa że kobiety nie są gorsze a nawet w niekturych żeczach znacznie lepsze.Bardzo kocha swoją młodszom siostre.Jest nieufny w stosunku do Romero Derinusa(Kapitana 4. Oddziału).Jego najlepszom przyjaciułkom jest Emyli Rose(Kapitan 8. Oddziału) Moce i Umiętności '''Mistrz Shunpo:Jako dowódca oddziału drugiego jest niezwykle szybki i potrafi używać Shunpo i atakować jednocześnie. *'Klonowanie':Dzienki Shunpo jest w stanie zrobić coś na krztałt dwudziestu swoich klonów. Expert szermierki:Bardzo biegle walczy mieczem.Potrafi takrze walczyć Kendo. Mistrz walki wręcz:Jego ciosy są silne,szybkie i precyzyjne. Expert Kido:Nigdy go nie używał ale jego koledzy z akademji mówiom że jest w tym dobry. Shunko:Zaawansowana technika łącząca Kido i Walke wręcz.Z pośrut wszystkich kapitanów 2. Oddziału jego Shunko jest zdecydowanie najpotężniejsze.Ta technika jest potężniejsza niż jego Shikai ale słabsza od Bankai. Gdy aktywóje Shunko wszystko w odległości pietnastu netrów zwykle ulega zniszczeniu.A jego oczy zmieniają kolor na biały,czasem poleci z nich biała iskra. *'Blade of Lightning':Formuje z błyskawic ostrze o niesamowicie mocnym udeżeniu.Podczas formowania wszystko w odległości dwuch metrów zwykle ulega zniszczeniu. *'Ball of White Lightning':Formuje błyskawice w kule o takiej mocy że wystarczy stanąć pięć metrów przed niom żeby odnieść obrażenia a kula jest wieklości dłoni.Jest mała i cały czas emituje błyskawice.Raz trafiona w cel zadaje mu ogromne obrażenia,i powoli niszczy komurki przez około sześć minut. Wybuch:Gromadzi w sobie mnustwo energji po czym gwałtownie jom wyżuca niszcząc wszysyko w odległości stu metrów.Jedyna stratą jakom ponosi Alfa jest zniszczenie gurnej części uniformu. Wysoka energia duchowa:Jako jeden z najlepszych kapitanów posiada dużą ilość energji. Wysoka spostrzegawczość:Muwi sie że jego oczy widzą wszystko. Zanpakuto Dergetsu:Do złudzenia przypomina halabarde. *'Shikai':Uwalnia sie słowami "Drzyj niebiosa" w shikai wygląda jak biało-czarny półtora ręczny miecz z szarą rękojeściom. : Specialne zdolności Shikai:Zanpakuto głównie do ataków na bliskie odległości ale posiada też dalekie techniki. *'Getsuga Tensho:'Umiętność przekazywana w rodzinie Kurosakich z pokolenia na pokolenie.Gromadzi energie w ostrzu po czym wyżuca ją w formie biało-niebieskiej fali.Jego Getsuga jest najszybsza w histori rodziny. *'Bankai:Tensa Dergetsu':Każde bankai Kurosakih wygląda identycznie. : Specialne zdolności Bankai:Podobne do shikai. *'Zwiększona prędkość':W bankai nawet bez Shunpo może być trudny do nadążenia za nim. **'Ulepszone klonowanie':Tym razem nie dwadzieścia a trzysta klonów *'Getsuga na ostrzu':Owija Getsuge woku ostrza zwiększając ostrość. *'Seikai:The moon protect against death':Bankai zaczyna świecić sie zielonym światłem.Może być aktywowane tylko gdy użytkownik jest na skraju śmierci. **'Finally in August rending the heawens:'Owija cel niebieskom energiom po czym formuje w oku niego niebieskom swere.Swera wypełnia sie ogromnom enirgiom naprzemian miażdzącom i rozdzierającom oponęta,cały proces trwa pięć minut.Następnie swera wybucha po czym formuje sie w małom niebieską kólke i tak już zostaje.Alfa te kólki zbiera,są dla niego niezwykle cenne.Obecnie ma dwie takie. Cytary Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13